My Life
by Kohaku Rinn
Summary: Takes place in the Feudal Era, its about a girl that wants to have her own life and live it as she wants. She gets that, but some of her past keeps coming up. Its putting had times on her relationship with her before they get married.
1. Hospital

This is my first FF so I hope you all like it.  
First off I don't own any of the Naruto, characters that are in the FF.  
Characters: Nick Uchiha. Butterfly, Aiko, and Blaze no Taisho

Chapter 1

BPOV  
A girl with dark blue eyes and light blue hair woke up in a hospital. She looked around, she did not know were she was. "Were am I?" She ask as a lady wearing a nurse outfit walked into the room "Your in the hospital, Butterfly" the lady said as she brought Butterfly her breakfast "I'm were?!?!" I yelled, this was so not good, my mom and dad told me to be back at midnight, I thought. "We have called your mom and dad." The nurse said 'ah shit this is not good' I thought as I set up in the bed "Why am I here in the first place?" I ask the nurse. "Nick brought you here around nine pm. You had been fighting or something, you was all banged up" the nurse said 'Banged up? WTF!' I thought to myself.

NPOV  
A boy with light blue eyes and blonde hair walked back into the hospital and walked to the nurse's station. "So Butterfly no Taisho awake yet?" he ask the nurse at the desk nodded "Yea she is, she is in room 145" she said "Thanks a lot" Nick said 'I hope she is okay, and that she is not mad at me for bringing her here last night' He thought as he ran down the hall way. He got to the door and looked inside 'Well looks like is a little pissed off' he thought as he walked into the room. The nurse that was in the room left. "Oi Butterfly-chan" He said smiling as he walked up to her bed and set down on the bed.

BPOV  
I smiled as Nick came in. 'He is so dead when I get better, he know I was not to be at home by midnight.' I thought as Nick came and set on my bed "Oi Nick-kun" I said smiling, which was coving up my anger. He ask me if I was okay and feeling better "Yea, I'm doing better. So what did happen last night?" I ask him.

NPOV  
Nick looked at me "Butterfly-chan, I'm sorry for making you mad at me, but I did not know what to do, when you passed out after you got hit by the demon that we was fighting." He said looking at Butterfly. "When you passed out, it was not from being hit by the demon, because you tried to get up, so it was something else." He said, with a look of concern on his face. He leaned down and kissed Butterfly on lips.

BPOV  
I looked at Nice and blushed when we kissed. This was not the first time we had kissed, but it was like, the kiss said so many things that he was not saying to me. I pulled him a bit closer to me and kissed him more, and then I broke the kiss "Its okay Nick-kun, you just want to take care of me. I understand" I said smiling at him and took his hand in, my hand. I looked up at him "Nick-kun, I love you more than anything in the world." I said smiling. 'I want to marry Nick-kun, so bad, but mom and dad, is not so on me marrying him, because he is a Uchiha' I thought looking into Nick's light blue eyes. 'We both had blue eyes, which made my love him a lot more, he is the only guy in the town that has blue eyes like I do.'I thought again

NPOV  
He looked at Butterfly tying to figure out what was on her mind. He knew she was thinking about him. He was looking into her blue eyes lovingly. He want to ask her to marry him, but sadly Aiko and Blaze would not let him marry her. "Butterfly-chan, what is on your mind" he ask, his face a bit pink. Then had been together for like 1 and a half yours now, and they loved each other a lot. They wanted to be together more then anything in the world.

BPOV  
I put my hand in his lap as a butterfly flew off my arm and landed on him. "You should know by now Nike-kun" I said smiling lovingly at him "I want to be your mate, you know that" I said to him. It was so true, I meant every word of it.

NPOV  
He kissed her again "I know Butterfly-chan, I want to be your mate just as much as you want to be my mate." He said and ran his free hand through her hair "I love you so much Butterfly-chan" he said lovingly and well with just a bit of wanting in the tone of his voice too. He wanted her so bad it was not funny. He want to make love to her right then and their.

BPOV  
Butterfly had a look of want and need in her eyes. She knew he wanted her and she wanted him just as bad. "Nick-kun, I want you so bad, and it hurts that mom and dad says no to us getting married." She said almost started to cry. "Its not far that mom got with a demon that is/was in the bingo book." She said as she did start crying, she got closer to Nick and wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

NPOV  
He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "I know Butterfly-hime" he said, that was the first time he had put 'hime' on the end of her name. He ran his hand through her hair, trying to clam her down. It hurt to see her hurting like this. He started to sing a song that he wrote for her and he pulled her into his lap so he could hold her better. "Butterfly-hime, I love you more then anything in the world." He said his voice start to sound like he was going to cry himself.

BPOV  
I rubbed my face into his chest as I cried more. "I love you too Nice-sama, more that the world" I said, looking up to him. Her face was marked by tears. I just wanted to run off and marry Nick, right then and their. But of course we could not run off, because we would become missing ninjas. Braking the loving scene a nurse came into the room "Butterfly your parents are here to see you" She said and walked out of the room. "Shit" I said whipping my eyes.

NPOV  
He looked at Butterfly and just held her, he knew that she would want to fuss with Aiko and Blaze when they go to the room. He tried to calm her down, more then she was, before they got in the room.


	2. Trouble

I don't own Naruto characters. I hope you all like this chapter.  
Characters: Nick Uchiha. Butterfly, Aiko, and Blaze no Taisho  
Please tell me what you think about it.

Chapter 2: Trouble

APOV  
A woman with pink hair and green eyes, she also had dog ears walked into the room and looked at Butterfly and Nick. She gave Nick a looked that said 'get out now' and her ears twitched. "Butterfly how are you feeling? Me and dad heard what happened" she said and walked next to the bed. 'Yea mom, I'm okay' Butterfly said to her

Blaze POV  
A man with white hair and golden eyes, he also had dog ears. He was not to happy about this, he did not like Nick. He did not get along with the Uchiha family. he killed one of then because he had been betting Butterfly when he and Aiko met. He knew his daughter loved nick, I he did not want her to be hurt in any way. He looked at Nick with a unhappy look on his face.

BPOV  
I looked at mom and dad, I could tell they was not happy, with either of us. I stayed close to Nick, I was not going to give them the satisfaction of me moving out of Nick's lap. "Mom, dad, I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me, I'm 17 years old." I said to them then I looked at Blaze "Dad you taught me how to fight like a demon, and I thank full for that" I said and then looked at Aiko "Mom, I'm happy that you was taking care of me before my blood parents died, and that you have raised me, to the lady I am today" I said smiling

NPOV  
He held Butterfly closer which pissed Blaze off even more and he knew that, but he was not going to let his hime out of his lap no matter what, right now. He loves Butterfly so much; he was going to do any thing that he could so he was going to do so he could be with Butterfly. He could tell that Butterfly was trances, and he wanted to calm her down more. He pulled her closer to him.

BPOV  
"Mom and dad, please, you both know that I love Nick with all my heart and soul." I said and looked at them. They know me and Nick are crazy about each other. "Please lets us get married." I ask. Its like they don't care for us dating but when it came to getting married they did not allow it. I did not like it.

Blaze POV  
His eyes got a little red and he crossed his arms "Fine you can marry my daughter, but if you hurt her you will learn the hard way, why my nick name is Blaze the Slaughterer." He said looking right at Nick. 'I can't believe I'm going to let him marry Butterfly' he thought to himself

APOV  
She looked at Butterfly "Hope your happy, sweetie" She said smiling. 'Blaze I can't believe you just did that.' She thought. Her ears twitched "Nick, I will hurt you also if you hurt Butterfly." She said the smile was off her face.

NPOV  
He nodded "I understand Mr. and Mrs. no Taisho" He was happy that Blaze gave the approval that him and Butterfly could get married. "I will take care of Butterfly-hime, I promise" He said hugging Butterfly tight. He looked down at her. 'Damn it I have to ask them about the passing out spell Butterfly-hime, had last night.' He thought "Butterfly-hime, I need to ask your mom and dad something."

BPOV  
I looked at Nick "Why can't you ask them in here?" I ask him. Now I was a bit worried, I want to know what he needed to talk to them about. Was it my past, if so I could tell him what I knew. I smiled and nodded, I would let him ask them, but I wanted to know what he was going to talk to them about.

NPOV  
He kissed Butterfly "Don't worry love, I will tell you when I get back." He said and slid her out of his lap. "It want take long, I promise." He said getting up off of bed. He walked to were the door was and looked back at Butterfly "I promise that this want take long." He said and waked right outside of the door.


	3. Talk

Naruto characters are not mine. But I still hope you all like it.  
Characters: Nick Uchiha. Butterfly, Aiko, and Blaze no Taisho

Chapter 3: Talk

NPOV  
He walked out of Butterfly's room, he looked back at her smiling. Trying to make her feel a little better. When he got out side the door and shut it, he looked at Aiko and Blaze. "Why did she pass out?" he ask "We was fighting and she got hit by a demon and landed against the tree hard. She tried to get up, but she passed out when she was half way up." He said with a concerned voice.

APOV  
She looked at Nick "Well it had to do with when she was little." She said trying to kind a way to put it. It had to do when she was little, when Orochimaru had attacked Konohagakure (Konoha). She was worried about it, that was the first time in years that Butterfly had a passing out spell. 'Blaze please explain it' She thought to Blaze.

Blaze POV  
He looked into the window of Butterfly's room. "It all happened when she was 5 years old." He said putting his arms behind his back. "Orochimaru attacked the village and well she wanted to help me and Aiko" he said, his ears twitched as he turned back around "She got hurt really bad, and that is why I'm worried about her getting hurt again" he said to Nick.

APOV  
She looked back into the room "So see why we want to take care of our daughter" She said to Nick. As she turned back around. "Let's see if they will let Butterfly go home" She said walking to the nurses deck. "Hello, Is Butterfly no Taisho going to be able to go home to day?" she ask the nurse, "Yes, ma'am" she said. "Thank you" then she turned back around and walked to Blaze and Nick "Butterfly gets to go home" she said smiling.

NPOV  
He smiled happily "YAY!!" and ran into the room and picked Butterfly put. "Hime you get to go home" he said kissing her lovingly

BPOV  
I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back "Yay!" I said happily. "I'm glad I get to go home." I said hugging his neck.

NPOV  
He hugged her back and held her "Well shall we get going?" He ask and Butterfly nodded

Blaze POV  
He shook his head smiling "Now they will leave us alone about getting married" he said under him breath. Aiko came up behind him and put her arms around him. "Hey their love" he said smiling and pulled her around to the front of him and kissed her lovingly.

BPOV  
I looked at Blaze and Aiko "EW get a room, mom and dad" I said with a 'ewe' look on my face, and I shook my head. I yawned "Can we go home now." I ask looking at them.

NPOV  
He looked at her and nodded "Yes we can Butterfly-hime" he said smiling.


	4. Going Home

WOOT! Fourth chapter! Hope you all like it.  
I don't own the Naruto characters, I only own the plots.  
Characters: Nick Uchiha. Butterfly, Aiko, and Blaze no Taisho

Chapter 4: Going Home

NPOV  
He put Butterfly down, so he could turn around. "Here Butterfly-hime, get on my back." He said smiling at her. He was happy that Blaze said that he could marry Butterfly, his love. He carried her out of the hospital room.

BPOV  
I put my arms around Nick's neck and my legs around his waist. "I love you Nick-sama, so very much." I said laying my head on his shoulder. I was still tried, and I did not feel that good. When I got in this way, I would start acting like a little kid and crying out of Blaze. "I want to go to bed, when we get home, so I can rest more." I said as I yawned and then fell asleep on his shoulder. Soon I started to act like I was going to start crying. "DAD HELP ME!!" I yelled, I sounded like I had been running "I don't know were I am at" I said in my sleep.

Blaze POV  
He looked over to Nick "I need to get her home fast" He said, Nick gave him Butterfly. "I'm coming Butterfly, try to clam down" he said holding her close to him, he was so worried about her, this had been happening seances Orochimaru had acted the village, a good bit ago. He did not know why this was still happening to Butterfly.

BPOV  
I started to cry in my sleep "Dad, hurry, I'm in a really dark room" I said sounding like a little kid. "Dad, were are you, I feel like something is going to bit me on the neck" I said crying more. I was really scared, it sound like I was about five or six years old kid, every time I passed out like I had, I cry and want my dad, because when I was caught but Orochimaru, when I was three, I called Blaze 'daddy' and every séance then, I cry for him instead on Aiko my mom, but I know my mom loved me, but it was just something that made me want Blaze, it could because of him being 'Blaze the Slaughterer.'

Blaze POV  
He proofed him and Butterfly home. He had proofed into his bed room, he know that his smell would help her wake up. He shook her lightly and then kissed her on the cheek "Butterfly your safe now" He said to her "Its Dad, please wake up" He said. 'this is why I'm worried about her and Nick getting married. This has been going on for years. I just don't want him to get hurt by her, this could get worse, she could try to start fighting' he thought looking at her.

BPOV  
I slowly came to "Daddy it that you." I was laying on Blaze's bed. Dad was right next to next to me, he had a look on his face that I had never seen oh his face, it was a look of worry and not just any worry, it was a deep worry. I was his baby girl. I had called him 'daddy' in a battle and ever séance then I have been calling him dad. I lifted my arm up a bit and pulled on his ears "Daddy…"

Blaze POV  
He smiled at her, happily that she was awake and she could move "I'm glad to see that you are wake Butterfly-hime" he said, yes he said him, to him he was calling her princess. "Oww, that hurt, you know they are real" he said rubbing his head after Butterfly let go of his ear. "Are you okay, Hime?" he ask her, he could tell that she was a little better but not much better, it might take a while for her to remember who Nick is, to her.

BPOV  
I got up and hugged Blaze's neck "Daddy, I did not think you was going to save me" I said to him, I was so happy that he saved me "I was in Orochimaru's hide out. It was so dark their" I said as I started to cry again "Daddy, where is mommy?" I ask him crying into his chest, he held me close and rocked me a bit.

Blaze POV  
He held Butterfly to his as she cried into his chest. "I'm hear now sweetie, its going to be okay." He said holding her tight "Mom is on the on her way and so it Nick" he said rocking a bit to calm her down. He ran his hand through her hair, so she would feel safer. Just then Aiko and Nick walked to the door.

BPOV  
She looked to the door "Who is Nick? Um… Is his last name Uchiha?" I ask still looking at the door, she saw Aiko "Mommy!" I said happily, I got up out of Blaze's lap and ran to Aiko "Mommy!" she said happily hugging her. The sad thing about it, every time I pass out I forget things, but the only things I would remember would be my mom(Aiko) and my dad(Blaze). My eyes would also turn the color they was when I was younger.

NPOV  
He walked into the room and walked up next to Blaze "Butterfly going to be ok?" He ask worried about her. This was only the second time he had seen this, so he stilled worried about her. He looked over at Butterfly smiling. "Blaze can I ask you something, its about Butterfly-hime" He said to Blaze in his ear. He was still worried about her.

Blaze POV  
He looked at Nick. "Yea, Nick what do you want to know about her." He said as he headed to the hall way 'I'll be back Butterfly' he thought to her. He looked at Nick "Do you want to know why this happens to her?" he ask "Oh and the answer your question, this is Nick Uchiha, he his you boyfriend" he walked back to her "Sweetie lay their a rest, please, I remember what happened to you last time this happened." He said and kissed her on the lips and walked out of the room

APOV  
She walked into the room and watched Blaze walk out of the room "How is she dear?" she ask but did not get a answer from him, so she knew that he was even more worried about Butterfly, then she was. She walked to Butterfly "You okay? My little Butterfly." She ask as she smiled at her. She was also worried at her, but she knew that Blaze was even more worried about her. "You know that dad is way more worried about you than I am." She said to Butterfly and ran her hand over her arm, "you just get felling better and I will have something new to show you. I promise" She said and winked at her, then she got up and walked out of the room "Love you little butterfly." She said as she walked out of the room.

NPOV  
He walked over to Butterfly and lightly kissed her on the lips. "Lets get you into your bed, you can sleep their" He said to her and picked her up. She fought back, so he just laid her back down "What is up with her, she is acting odd." He said and looked at Blaze who was still in the room "Why is she acting like this?" he ask worried about Butterfly

BPOV  
I looked at him and did not kiss him back. I was still acting like a little kid, so I did not want Nick to pick me up. This was the worse then it had been, so it was making Nick worried about me, deep down, I was worried about myself. "Daddy takes me to my room" I said in my kid voice. I was shaking 'Dad, I'm scared, I can't stop this myself, right now.' I thought to Blaze.

BlazePOV  
He looked at her 'I'll help you my little Butterfly' he thought to her and walked over and picked her up. "Its just were she pasted out, this is the worse she has been, but she will be okay." He said and walked to the door "Nick just relax, you being teasen is not helping her." He said and walked out of the room. He walked past Aiko "Don't let Nick out of the house, I need to do something. I know, you know that it is, but Nick does not need to see it" He said to her and she nodded.

NPOV  
He ran out of the room, to only be blocked by Aiko "Let me go!" he said and tried to go past Aiko. He growled when she would not let him go after Butterfly "I want to be with my Butterfly" He said and looked up at Aiko, her eyes was red, so he backed up and let out a sigh.

APOV  
She looked at Nick "Butterfly will be okay, Blaze know what he is doing, so you need to stay in the house." She said, her eyes was red but they showed the wornness' that she was feeling. "Lets have a talk, I'm sure you want to see Butterfly's baby pictures" she said to him and she pushed him to the living room.

Blaze POV  
He had Butterfly in his arms "Your getting to old for this Butterfly" he said to her as he look her cloths off her and he took his cloths off. He put her into the water first and then he in next. This was the only way he could calm her down. He licked her neck and nibbled on it a bit. He know that he could calm her down if he licked and nibbled her neck. "Sweetie, Nick is going to mate with you, after you and him get married, I'll make sure to tell him what calms you down. I promise" he said to her

BPOV  
I purred a bit "But daddy, you know how I like to be licked and nibbled on." She said to him. "I know that we will get married, I don't now if he knows I liked to be nibbled on." I said to him, getting a bit closer to him "So I need to mate with Nick, so I know, and I can have kids with him" I said and looked at Blaze.

Blaze POV  
He looks at her "Yes, my little Butterfly." He said to her "Now lets get you back home, so you can go to your room and rest" he said to her. "I'm glad you are back to yourself." He said and got out, and shook like a dog.

BPOV  
I covered my face "Dad you could at least farer away before you shook off." I said looking at Blaze's back. I got out by turning into a butterfly, and flew around a bit to dry off. It felt to good to be my self again, after I had dried off I flew back down and crabbed my cloths and went into the tree to put them on. I can back down after I had my cloths on. "Okay dad, I'm ready to go home" I said to him and we went home.


	5. Rest

Characters: Nick Uchiha. Butterfly, Aiko, and Blaze no Taisho

Chapter 5: Rest

APOV  
She looks out side "Looks like they are back and Butterfly is back to her self" she said smiling, she knew that Nick, would run out side and kiss Butterfly passionately and well needly. 'Well done hun, you always know what to do' she thought to Blaze smiling.

NPOV  
He got up and ran out the door. He ran to Butterfly and picked her up kiss. He held her up in the air for a while. "I'm so happy to see you hime" He said to her and carried her into the house.

BPOV  
I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back "Sorry to scare you so much love" I said to him. I wrapped my legs around him, smiling

Blaze POV  
He looks over at them "Nick take her inside and up to her room" he said to him, grinning a bit. He was going to let Nick stay the night and he could sleep in Butterfly's room. "Oh Butterfly, this will make you happy, Nick gets to spend the night and he can sleep in your room with you" he said smiling.

BPOV  
I grinned "That you daddy" I said smiling happily. I licked Nick on the cheek "Did you hear that?" giggling and kissed him as he takes me in the house and up to my room, he lays me down in the bed.

APOV  
She looks at Blaze as he comes into the house "Do you really think that is a good idea?" she ask him. She really does not like the idea that Nick is staying to night. She was happy for Nick and Butterfly but she did not like the idea of Nick staying over for a night.

Blaze POV  
He looked at Aiko "No not really, but I'm going to let him." He and shrugged "Lets just see what happens, to night." He said grinning and he walked past Aiko "Lets go out and get some ramen later tonight" he said, as he walked outside to the training grounds.

BPOV  
Nick put me into my bed and covered me up. "Thank you Nick-sama" I said smiling and I kissed his cheek. "Why done you lay down with me?" I ask him smiling. Hoping that he would.

NPOV  
He kissed Butterfly back "You know that you need to rest." He said to her "If I lay down with you right now, we would mate" he said and kissed her on the lips "You need to rest up, before we do that" he said smiling at her. "Now you get some rest Butterfly-hime, I'm going to go train so I can protect you." He said and got up and walked to the door.

BPOV  
I looked at him "But Nick-sama, I'm fine, I don't need to rest" I said tried to get up "What the hell did you do?" I ask him in a angry tone of voice. 'Did he put a jutsu, so I could not move' I thought

NPOV  
He grinned lightly "I said you needed to rest, so I'm going to make sure you do rest." He said walking to the door "Now go to sleep and rest, I'll be back in here later, to get you up." He said and walked out the door

BPOV  
I watched him walk out of the room "NICK,GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!!!" I yelled but he did come back into the room, I growled a bit 'that ass' I thought and laid their looking up at the ceiling, soon I did fall asleep. 'Nick, were are you?' I said in the sleep, 'LOVE! WERE ARE YOU AT!!' I said in my sleep 'I didn't mean any of that bad stuff I said to you' I said starting to cry again.

NPOV  
Some kind of odd feeling hit him "Butterfly-hime" He said under his breath "Sorry, Blaze I need to go check on Butterfly" he said and ran up to her room. She was crying and yelling out for him. He ran over to her bed and undid the jutsu. He picked her up and kissed her deep, to wake her up. "Butterfly-hime, I'm right here" he said holding her close to him

Blaze POV  
He nodded at Nick and watched him leave "Good, he is going up their, so that means that he knows what is going on with her when she is some where else" he said to Aiko who had just walked outside. He chuckled a bit "Good Uchiha" he said got up, and put a arm around her "She we go back in, or go to the Hokage's office to see if Kyo and Karin has come back yet?"

APOV  
She kissed Blaze on the lips and she giggled a bit "Nick ant a dog, hun" she said to him. "I'm happy too." She said. "Lets go see it Kyo and Karin are back from their mission, they should be back by now." She said to him. They walked out of the house.

BPOV  
I was kissed deeply by Nick. I woke up slowly again "Nick-sama, is that really you" I said looking up at him. "I thought you left me for good. You're not mad at me?" I ask him. I wrapped my arms around him.

NPOV  
He held her close to him "Yes Butterfly-hime it's me Nick." He said rocking her a bit. "Sorry I left you in here alone. I should have listened to you" he said holding her very close to him. He slowly pulled her into his lap and kissed her on the head. "Please, love don't scare me like that" he said to her as he rocked her.

BPOV  
I looked up at him "Sorry, but it was a dream" I said to him and stayed close to him. "I don't want to lose you." I said to him laying my head on his chest.

NPOV  
He let out a sigh "Your not going to lose me, I'm yours till the end of the world." He said to her lovingly, he know that she knew that. He licked her neck, "How about we go get some ramen, its my treat" he said to her

BPOV  
I smiled and nodded "I would like that." I grinned a bit "Would you carry me on your back?" I ask him, knowing that he would do any thing for me. I kissed him.

NPOV  
"Of course I will" he said to her and let her on his back "Then we need to pick out what you are going to wear on your special night." He said smiling and he carried her on his back.

BPOV  
I grinned at him "Then when we get home, can we...well, go to bed?" I ask, knowing that it would be late by then.

NPOV  
He kissed her "Of course we can, my sweet" he said carrying me out of the house and to the Ichiraku Ramen "Here we are love" he said as he put me down.

BPOV  
I got down off his back "Thank you hun" I said smiling we walked inside. I knew what I was going to get "I would like to get the pork ramen" I said to Teuchi, he nodded, as Ayame fixed it.

NPOV  
He walked in and set next to Butterfly "I'll have the same thing" he said to them. Then he looked at Butterfly "I have something to give to you after we eat" he said smiling. Then the food came. He started to eat his food but keep an eye on Butterfly as he eat.

BPOV  
I smiled at Nick and I started to eat my food. 'I wonder what Nick-sama what to give me' I thought as I ate. I was so happy that me and Nick could get married.

NPOV  
He got done with his food, and he paid for it. "Thank you Techi and Ayame." He said to them.

BPOV  
I got done eating "Thank you both that was good." I said smiling as I got up and walked out side with Nick.


	6. Engagement

Aiko loves Blaze: Sorry that I'm just now adding the next chapters, I've just been so busy with life and all.

Characters: Nick Uchiha. Butterfly, Aiko, Karin, Kyo and Blaze no Taisho

Chapter 6: Engagement

BPOV  
I grabbed nick's hand as we got out of the Ichiraku Ramen. "What do you have for me Nick-kun" I ask him, I really wanted what ever it was 'Is it a ring? I hope it is a ring.' I thought to myself.

NPOV  
He kissed Butterfly on the cheek "Yes, Butterfly-hime I have something for you. I think you are going to like it a lot." He said and kissed her on the lips, they walked to a bench in front of the Hokage Mountain.

BPOV  
I sat down on the bench "What is it Nick-sama?" I said, I was really excided. I wanted to know what the gift was and wanted to know now.

NPOV  
He got down on one knee and kissed Butterfly's hand "Butterfly- hime, will marry?" He ask smiling. He knew that she would say 'yes' but he wanted to ask her. He pulled out a little black box out of his pocket. He opened the box and it had a diamond ring in it.

BPOV  
My eyes went wide "YES!! YES!! YES!! NICK-KUN I WILL MARRY YOU!!!!" I said happily and loudly. I thought like I was happy before, I was off, I was even more happy right now.

NPOV  
He smiled at Butterfly and slid the ring on her hand. He got up and kissed her passionately. He nibbled on her top lip a bit.

Blaze POV  
His ears twitched "Did you here that Aiko-hime?" He ask, looking the way that he heard Butterfly's voice. His eyes went from golden color to crimson red.

APOV  
She put her hand on his shoulder "Blaze, hun, clam down. Butterfly is not your little girl any more." She said to him and hugged him "Now clam down, we still have Kyo and Karin" she said kissing his neck "And we will be grandparents" she said smiling

Blaze POV  
He let out a sigh "I know, love. Its just Butterfly was the first one to call me daddy, and off all things we had just met when she called me that" He said smiling a bit "It still seams odd that Butterfly yelled out for someone she did not know" He chuckled and shook his head "Yea, your right, I should not be worrying about Butterfly" He said to Aiko.

KPOV  
A girl around the age of 18 was sitting on the Hokage Mountain. She had brow hair and blue eyes. She looked like Aiko before she was turned half demon dog.

Koy POV  
A boy also around the age of 18 was sitting next to the girl on the Hokage Mountain. He had white hair, dog ears, his eyes was a golden color. He like Blaze when he was younger.

KPOV  
She looked over at the boy, "So do you think dad heard Butterfly?" She ask him, her hand was on his lap and she was laying her head was on his shoulder. She loved the boy.

Kyo POV  
He kissed her on the head and rubbed her cheek smiling down at her "I'm sure he did, Karin-hime" He said lovingly, he loved the girl, she was his sister and also his lover, his mate, for life.

KPOV  
She smiled and giggled a bit. She just, just loved her brother, it was more then brother and sisterly love. It was lover, mate love that they had. "Lets go to the Ichiraku Ramen. I'm hungry. She said as her belly growled.

Kyo POV  
He smiled and got up, he helped Karin up "Okay Karin-hime" He said smiling as they held hands and walked to the Ichiraku Ramen.

Blaze POV  
He proofed to were Butterfly and Nick was at. He was still upset that Butterfly was going to marry Nick. But he knew that Aiko was right, he had to let Butterfly fly off so she can have her own life. He was a bit happy for his 'little butterfly' he was standing close to them but they did not know it "AHEM!!" He said in a loud voice.

BPOV  
I jumped "Dad is right behind me, ant he?" She ask, knowing good and well that he was behind her. She did not turn around to face him. She had been happy but now she was scared because her father was right behind her.

NPOV  
He nodded slowly "Hello Mr. no Taisho, sir" He said, smiling lightly.

Blaze POV  
He chuckled a bit "You two are out of alignment." He said to them. Then he put his hand on Butterfly's shoulder. He shook his head "You two are going to have to train to fight together. You need to know each others strong and weak points." He told them.

NPOV  
He looked at Blaze. "Yes sir" he said and bowed to Blaze. "We will train hard to become one. Want we Butterfly-hime?" he said to her.

BPOV  
I smiled and nodded "Yes we will." She said smiling. "I'll show Nick how the really way to train." I said grinning. Blaze had taught me well. So I was strong already. But if dad said I need to be one I was going to be.

Blaze POV  
He grinned "Good. Nick be ready for hell, Butterfly trains hard. She even trains harder then I do, sometimes" He said grinning 'I will wonder how hard she will train him' he thought. Then he looked at the ring that was on Butterfly's hand. "Nice right 'my little Butterfly'" He said to her.


	7. The wedding

Characters: Nick Uchiha. Butterfly, Aiko, Karin, Kyo and Blaze no Taisho. Tsunade (aka: the hokage)

Chapter 7: Wedding

This takes place a week before mating season. Which is the last week in winter. But the weather is becoming warmer so Butterfly and Nick decided to make it this day, and well with Butterfly being, part demon her self, this mating season was the first one.

BPOV  
I was in a little house that was deep in the forest. I was getting ready for my wedding. I was really novice, I felt as if I would break. "Mom, do I look good?" I ask her, I could not wait to see Nick. 'I what to see Nick, I wonder how hot he looks in his haori-hakama.' I thought to my self. Our wedding was taking place deep in the forest, this part of the forest was were the mating season sakuras (Japanese Cherry Bloom) would start blooming. It was the perfect place to get married at.

NPOV  
He was already dressed, he was just as novice as Butterfly was. He was happy that he was finally going to marry his hime. He was waiting on Butterfly at the alter. He could not wait to see her in her kimono. This would not be the first time seeing her in a kimono, but in a white one, that has light sakura blooms on it.

APOV  
She was fixing the bow on the back of Butterfly's kimono "Yes, Butterfly you look great" She said as got done fixing the bow on the kimono "This wedding is fix for a queen." She said smiling and hugging her daughter. "You have came quite the woman, you already know have to take care of kids." She said smiling and letting go of her daughter. "You are going to make a grate wife, and a very good mother." She said smiling.

BPOV  
I looked into the mirror, smiling. My kimono was, white with very light pink Japanese cherry blossoms on it. My flower was Japanese cherry blossoms. I turned around and hugged her mom "Thanks for every thing mom, you are the best." I said smiling a bit. I turned to the door "Well, I ant going to get married standing here, am I?" I said and walked to the door.

APOV  
She walked next to Butterfly "It was not all me, you was learning how to be a mother while you helped take care of Karin and Kyo." She said to her. "You even knew how to kick Kyo's ass when he made Karin cry." She said and hugged Butterfly again "I'm so happy for you, I wish you luck in your new life with Nick."

BPOV  
I smiled and walked up to the door. I was crying a bit. I looked back and then ran to Aiko "I love you mom." I said crying. I wiped my eyes, "Mom, you and dad taught me ever thing I know now. I'm so glad you and dad got married." I said and then walked back to the door. I stud their and let out a happy sigh, then I put my hand on the door knob, and I opened the door.

Blaze POV  
He looked at Butterfly when she opened the door. "You look like a real hime" He said and put his had out got her take "I'm proud of you, my little butterfly." He said and then hugged her. "Sorry about before, I just did not want you to get hurt like your mother did, when she was going out with a Uchiha" He said to her and kissed her on the head. "I love a lot my little butterfly." He said as they walked to the sliding doors of the house.

BPOV  
I looked at Blaze smiling "Thank you dad" I said and hugging him. "I'm so happy you taught me what I know" I said to him and took his hand. "I love you a lot too dad" I said as we walked out of the house.

TPOV  
A women that looked to be in her 20 (really she is 90 ) was standing at the front. She have blond hair and big boobs (sorry, could not resist) She was smiling "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of their two great ninjas." She said "Who gives this girl away?" She said

Blaze POV  
I looked at Tsunade "I do, 5th hokage" he said and then went to his sit.

TPOV  
She nodded and continued with the wedding ceremony. She looked at Nick "Do you Nick, take Butterfly to be your wife, to love her, to be their for her in the good and bad times?" she said

NPOV  
He smiled at Butterfly "I do" he said holding her hand

TPOV  
She then looked at Butterfly "Do you Butterfly, take Nick to be your husband, to love hem, to be their for hem in the good and bad times?" she said

BPOV  
I smiled happily "I do" I said holding Nick's hand.

TPOV  
She look Nick "Nick, repeat after me" She said to him as he took the ring from Tsunade "I Nick, give you this ring as a token of my love for thee."

NPOV  
He smile and slide the ring on Butterfly's hand "Butterfly-hime, I give you this ring as a token of my love for thee." He said and looked into Butterfly's eyes.

TPOV  
She looked at Butterfly. "Butterfly repeat after me" she said to her "I Butterfly, give you this ring as a token of my love for thee"

BPOV  
I smiled as I placed the ring on Nick's finger. "I Butterfly, give you this ring as a token of my love for thee" she said and looked into his eyes.

TPOV  
She smiled "Nick you may kiss the bride"

BPOV & NPOV  
They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed each other very lovingly and happily.

TPOV  
"I now pronounce you Mr and Miss Nick Uchiha" She said smiling.

NPOV  
He picked Butterfly up and carried her to the reception, when they got their he put her down.

BPOV  
I stud beside him "Lets cut the cake" She said

NPOV & BPOV  
They picked up the cake cuter and cut the cake. Butterfly took a piece of the cake they cut and Nick took the other. The feed the cake to each other.


	8. After the Wedding

Chapter 8: After the wedding  
Butterfly and Nick only  
The honeymoon night

Nick kissed Butterfly on the lips passionately, lovingly and wantingly. He was rubbing her back as they kissed, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and wrapped his tongue with hers.

Butterfly's tongue wrapped with Nick's tongue as they kissed. She moaned a bit because it felt good when he rubbed her back.

He broke the kiss and looked lovingly into her eyes lovingly and needingly. He nibbled on her neck and licked it. Then he stopped "I need you Butterfly-hime, I really need you." He said to her and licked her lips.

She looked back into his eyes "I need you bad also Nick-sama." She said as she tilted her head so Nick could nibble and lick her neck.

He licked and nibbled on her neck more. Then he stared to undo her dress slowly he was teasing her. He was still licking and nibbling her neck.

She moaned "Stop teasing me!" she whined "I want you in me" she said undoing his shirt. She really wanted him. She was going crazy, she really needed him.

He grinned as he took her dress off her. "Aw but its fun" He whispered in her ears. As he took all of her cloths off her.

She whined a bit more "It's not fun" she said in a kid like voice. She took the rest of his cloths off and only left his boxers on.

He grinned and licked her neck "Aw I like that voice, it is so cute" he said as he kissed her.

She kissed him back, she gave him the once over just for the hell of it. When she saw his boxer, they had a huge tan spot on them. "Well looks like you are ready to get in me" She said grinning as she took his boxers off.

He grinned and started to rub her clit, as he messages her breast more.

She moaned more as he rubbed her clit.

He slowly pushed his finger into her pussy, and started to slowly finger her, he knew that this would make her go even more crazy and make her want him even more now.

She groaned "GET IN ME!!" she said leady

He pulled his finger out of her and pushed her down on the bed, he was on top of her. "You want me in you, then you got it my him." He said. The head of his cock was on her pussy lips. He pushed into her.

She moaned in pain as he slide in her.

He moaned at how tight her pussy was, he keep going into her. He went as far as he could and well he fit her.

She groaned in pain, and she was crying a bit too

He kissed her to quiet her down a bit, and stayed in her and let her get use to his size.

She kissed his back. It took her about five minutes for her to get us to his size.

He could tell that she was use to his size now, so he started to go in and out of her slowly.

She moaned loudly as he slowly fucked her

He got faster and then pulled out a bit and rammed into her, taking her virginity.

Butterfly yelled in pain as Nick took her virginity

Nick kissed her deeply to quiet her down, then he slowly started to fuck her.

Butterfly kissed him back and moaned in the kiss.

*five hours later*  
(sorry I don't feel like going into the deal teals)

After Butterfly and Nick had sex, they was laying on the bed. Butterfly smiled "That was fun" she said and kissed Nick "Painful but fun" she said, Nick kissed her very lovingly. The laid in the bed and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Looking for Blaze

Chapter 9: Looking for Blaze

Butterfly and Nick was coming home from their honeymoon. "Dear, remind me again why we are going back to your house?" Nick ask "Because I have some stuff I need to get" Butterfly said. They was walking in the forest heading back to the Hidden Leaf Village. Then Butterfly stopped and walked to a tree "Butterfly-hime are you okay?" Nick ask and she shook her head "I'm not feeling so good, it just hit me." Butterfly said and slid down the tree "Go get mom, she would know what is going on with me" "Do you think I am going to let you stay here by yourself?" Nick ask and Butterfly shook her head "Get on my back hun" Nick said to Butterfly, she got up slowly and got on Nick's back. "Hold on" Nick said and Butterfly nodded. Nick ran the house "Aiko!" He yelled half way to the house.

Aiko ran out side and saw Nick who was carrying Butterfly, who was passed out. "What happened?" Aiko ask Nick. "I don't know, we was just walking through the forest and she started not feeling good" Nick said and took Butterfly into the house "I'll take her to her room" Nick said and Aiko nodded. Nick took Butterfly up to her room and laid her on her bed. "Butterfly-hime, please wake up." He said sitting next to her on her bed. "Dad..daddy…" Butterfly mumbled. "Were is Blaze at?" Nick ask Kyo as he walked past the door. "Oh dad left this morning to go on a mission." He said and keep walking. Aiko came up stairs and had a damp rag to put on Butterfly's head "Aiko, do you know what is going on with Butterfly?" Nick ask and Aiko shook her head "Sorry I don't know. I hope it don't have to do with Blaze being out on a mission." She said placing the rag on Butterfly's forehead. "When do you think Blaze will come back from the mission?" Nick ask "I don't know, it is only support to last a week, but with it being a A rank mission I don't know" Aiko said.

Butterfly woke up and looked at Aiko "Mom, were is dad at?" She ask in a weak voice. "Don't talk hun" Nick said to Butterfly, she looked at Nick and gave him one of her 'shut up' looks. Nick let out a sigh "Were did dad go to?" Butterfly ask again "He went on a mission, sweetie" Aiko said "Do you know were he was going?" "Sorry Butterfly, I don't" Aiko said to Butterfly. Butterfly let out a sigh "Okay, I'm going to try something" She said as she made a hand sign then Aiko stop her "Butterfly you are to weak" She said, Butterfly shook her head, and did a few more hand signs then two butterflies flew off her arms "You know what to do" she said to the butterflies and they flew out the window. "They will be back when they find dad" Butterfly said and sat up "I need to go out side" she said "Babe, you are not well, just a few hours ago you was pasted out." Nice said "Nick is right, you need to rest" Aiko said "I will be okay" Butterfly said and got out of the bed.

Butterfly walked out of the room even though she was still in pain. "I must find dad" she said, and walked out of the house. Kyo saw Butterfly "Sis what are you doing up?" He said to her "Getting out of the house" Butterfly said and walked into the forest. 'Meh' Kyo thought and went back to training.

Kari was out side in the forest, she saw Butterfly "Butterfly what is wrong?" she ask "I'm going to go look for dad" "But dad is on a A rank mission" Butterfly let out a sigh and set on the ground "That is what mom told me…" she said, she laid back "Your having one of your feeling again aren't you?" "Yeah I am Kari." Butterfly said to Kari "Your going to be okay aren't you sis?" Kari ask, Butterfly shrugged "I don't know yet" she said. "Don't come looking for me, I will send help butterflies when I need help" Butterfly said and Kari looked at her "Your really going to look for dad, aren't you?" Kari ask and Butterfly nodded as she got up and walked to deeper into the forest. "Don't tell mom about this, you got that Kari?" Butterfly said and Kari nodded "Yeah I do" "Okay then, I'm going to find Dad" Butterfly said and walked deeper into the forest, now she was not in site _'Dad were are you at? Are you okay?"_ Butterfly thought to herself as she looked for Blaze.


	10. Chapter 10:Finding Blaze

Chapter 10: Finding Blaze

Author: Sorry I'm just adding this, I have not been able to think on it.

Blaze was in the forest, their was anbus surrounding him "Demon" the Anbu said to him "Demon is it." He said growling and eyes glowing red. Their was only a few Anbus their right now, their captain had not came yet. Blaze grinned and counted them "20…30…no 80" He said "This is going to be fun." He said growling and his eyes going crimson red he popped his neck. His canine teeth got bigger and they could be seen as he grinned. The co-captain was their "Demon we have orders to take you back" "Yeah right, the hokage knows I'm on the mission" He said chuckling. Just then the co-captain and the other Anbu ran at him. As the Anbu ran at him he stabled them in the chest. Some of them he ripped their hearts out of their chest. It did not take him long to kill all of them. He let out a sigh 'What the hell was that all about.' He thought to himself.

Blaze shook his head as he started walking "That happened when Kyo and Karin was born." He said under his breath. He keep walking and he went to a village. He was going to the snow country, he had to get the princess and take her to the Mist Village. He had no idea why, but he did not ask why, he just went on the mission.

It was not long till he was at the country. He walked into it, he was getting odd looks, he did not care. He walked to a castle and walked up to the head master's room and knocked on the door. "Hello sir" "You must be from the Hidden Leaf Village" "Yes sir I am." "My daughter needs to get to her grandfather's house." "Your daughter is safe with me sir" Blaze said a girl came into the room "Dad, when am I leaving to go to grandfather's house?" "Now, if you have your stuff together." "I do father." The princess said, the girl had blond hair and blue eyes. She was only 12 years old. "This man will be talking you to your grandfather's house." The girl looked at him "This de…" She stopped herself, she started to speak before she thought, Blaze chucked a bit "You was going to call me a demon. Its no problem at all" He said to her. Then he bowed to her "Blaze no Taisho at your service" He said to her, she smiled a bit. Her father looked at Blaze with a not so happy face now. "Take care my sweet Lilly" The guy said "I will sir" Blaze said to him. "I'll be out front waiting on you Lilly-hime" He said and walked to the front of the house.

The guy looked at his daughter "Lilly be careful with this guy." "I will father." "No, I mean watch him closely." "I will father" The girl said as she walked to her room and got her stuff. She walked to were Blaze was at. Their was a clone of Blaze standing beside him. The other Blaze took the bags from the princess. "Shall we go Lilly-hime" He said and the girl nodded.

They headed out. The guy was watching from his window "Ungrateful girl, I wish her mother was still alive" He said to himself, as he watched them leave the view of the house. When they was out of view, he went to the kitchen and got him some sake. He let out a sigh. "That old man better send me a note saying Lilly got their safe." He said again. And let out another sigh out.

Butterfly was out in the woods looking for Blaze. She walked all the way through the village's forest, she could not go out of the village. She let out a sigh, and jumped into a tree and set down in it. The feeling she had was getting worse. She tried to shake it off, but she could not. She sent three more butterflies out to look for Blaze.

*Three days latter*

Butterfly was asleep in the tree and something woke her up. Her butterflies had came back "Took you long enough" She said to the first one "Sorry my lady" The butterfly said "Its okay Sky" She said to the butterfly, while the other four flew onto her arm and went back to looking like tattoos. "So any info on were my father is?" "Yes, I have some info" "Let me hear it then" "Your dad id okay, he is taking a princess to the Hidden Mist Village" "And?" "It took his three days to do the mission, he is on the way" "Thanks Sky" "Your welcome my lady" "You can call me by my name" "Okay" Sky said to Butterfly, "Well get back to looking liking a tattoo. I have to go home" Butterfly said. When she jumped down from the tree she had a smile on her face. She started to walk home. Just about two minutes latter, a guy tapped her shoulder. She turned around and looked at the guy, it was Blaze. "Dad!" She said happily "Your home safe." "You had one of your feeling as soon as you came back from your honey moon, right?" "Yeah." Butterfly said to Blaze hugging him. "Butterfly your going to have to stop worrying about me. Your married to Nick." "I know" "Do you know worried he is right now?" "Um…" "He is worried really bad." Blaze said, "Now go home and tell him how sorry you are for running off." "I will" Butterfly said and proofed to the house. Blaze proofed behind Aiko "Oi Hime" He said to her. Aiko kissed him and he kissed back.

"Mom were is Nick?" "He is in your room. You pissed him off bad and worried him." "I know. I should have pained no mind to the feeling I had about dad" Butterfly and walked up to the door. She knocked on the door "Nick-same, may I come in" Butterfly said in voice that said she was supper sorry. "Get your ass in here." He said in a pissed off voice, this was the first time she had heard him pissed off. But he had the right to be pissed off at her. She opened the door and looked at him, as she walked in the room. "I'm sorry I acted stupid, I should have listened to you." He did not say anything to her, he just got up and walked to her and hugged her tight. "I thought you would die on me." He said crying and hugging her. "I'm not going to die, love" She said to him. "I'm so sorry I ran off." "Why did you run off from me in the first place?" Nick ask Butterfly. "Well yet again it has to do with when I was younger." She said in a very sorry voice. "Oh okay, my dear." He said "Your not mad" He shook his head, "Love, I was worried sick about you." "I know" She said looking down as a tear ran down her face. Nick whipped the tear away "You just need to focus on us more. Like your father said before we got married, 'We need to become one' "He said repeating Blaze. Butterfly nodded. "I see you used your butterflies to find your dad" "Yeah I did" "You don't need to be doing that." Nick said to her "Do you know how much stress it would put on our child." He said putting his hand on her belly "Yeah, I do. I was just not thinking when I ran off." "I know you wasn't. Please promise me you will start thinking before you do something" "Okay I will, I promise." "Good, now lets go home." Nick said to her and she nodded "Mrs. Uchiha needs a bath." He said and she giggled a bit 'You have to take one with me.' She thought to him "I will, my Hime" He said and got up off the bed. He put his hand out so Butterfly could get up. "Thank you love" "Your welcome" Nick said as they walked down stairs holding hands.


	11. Ch 11: Finding out Butterfly is pregant

Chapter 11: Finding out Butterfly is pregnant

*Three weeks after Blaze came home*

Butterfly and Nick was at their house. Butterfly had been hopping that she would be a mommy and Nick would be a daddy. Well she walked into the bathroom and took a pregnancy test. She set it on the counter and waited for the answer of the question. _'Will we be parents'_ She let out a sigh, this thing was taking was to long. She walked back and forth in the bathroom "Butterfly you okay in their?" Nick said as he walked to the bathroom that Butterfly was in "Yeah I'm okay. This thing will not hurry up. I want to know if we are going to be parents." She said as she picked it up, _'Finally'_ she thought to herself. "Get in her Nick" She said and he opened the door and walked in "Lets look at this thing together" "Okay love" Nick said, Butterfly held it up so they could see the answer. The pregnancy test was positive, they was going to be parents. "We're got to be parents" Butterfly said happily to Nick "We sure are my love" He said just as happy as she was. She put the pregnancy test back down the counter and hugged Nick tightly. He hugged her back "You have to be careful, from now." "Yeah I know Nick." She said and kissed him, he kissed her back. "This could have had a hand in what you did you weeks ago" Nick said to her and looked into her eyes "Promise me you will be careful from now on." "I promise, I will be careful." "NO missions." "Not even ones in the village?" "NO, means NO" He said and she let a small sigh "Ok, I will not go on missions." She said to him. _'But, I'm going to be going crazy.'_ She thought to herself. _'I have to train, if I don't train I can't take care of mine and Nicks kids' _She thought to herself. "Your not even going to train." "But I have to be strong. If I don't train, I can not take care of our children." "Babe, I'm here, I get to help take care of them. Your not alone." "I know that." Butterfly said and then looked out the door. "Lets drop by mom and dad's house, we have to tell them the good news." "Ok mommy" He said joking around. Butterfly laughed a bit "Thanks daddy" She said to him and he smiled.

They walked to the door. Nick opened the door "Mommy first." He said to her and she walked out the door. "Thank you daddy" Butterfly said to Nick as he shut the door behind him. "I hope we have twins" "Why twins?" "I don't know, I just would like to have twins." "Oh." Nick said to her as they started to walk to Aiko and Blaze's house. "If we was to have twins, would you want girls or boys?" "I think I would like to have one girl and one boy." "Why is that?" "I don't want our kids looking like each." "That makes séance." "Yah it does." Butterfly said as they keep walking, they could almost see Aiko and Blaze's house. "I hope mom is happy about this." "I'm sure she will be my love" Nick said as the reached the door of the house. They took their shoes off and walked into the house. Butterfly smelled the air "Mom's fixing dad's favorite cookies." "She is? They smell like chocolate chip cookies to me." "They are demon cookies. They do smell like chocolate chip cookies to the human nose." "Oh, I see" He said, she walked into the kitchen "Oi Mom" Aiko jumped a bit "They their Butterfly. How are you doing?" "I'm okay. I have good news." "What is it?" "You know how you and dad want to grandparents?" "Yeah" "Well you are going to be grandparents." Aiko smiled big and hugged Butterfly. "I'm so happy for both." "Thanks mom" Butterfly said "So Nick, what do think about becoming a daddy?" "I'm happy about. But I guess I'm not as happy as Butterfly is." He said "The cookies smells good Mrs. no Taisho" "Nick, please call me mom" "Sorry about that, I'm not use to call you that" Aiko smiled "It's ok Nick." The timer in the kitchen "Cookies are done." She said as walked into the kitchen. "Would you like a cookie after they cool down Nick." "Sure." He said and she smiled. Blaze came in the house from the training ground "Do I smell my cookies?" Aiko giggled a bit "Your cookies, dear?" Blaze walked into the kitchen "Yes my cookies." He said grinning, his hears twitched. "Hey cookie monster." She said and giggle a bit. That was what they called Blaze when Aiko fixed the cookies. He looked at Butterfly "They their Butterfly-hime" He said "Dad, guess what." "Your pregnant?" "Hey how did you know?" "Just a guess, so I'm right?" "Yeap I'm pregnant." "Congrats, little Butterfly." "Dad, I'm not little anymore." Blaze chuckled "I know that, I'm just messing with you." He said and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the for head "You have grown up so much, I can't believe you have got married and now your pregnant." He said smiling as he let go of her. "Well I am able to stay your little girl, forever." "I know that." He said and let out a sigh "Can I get some cookies now." He said and looked at Aiko "Sure." She said and walked into the kitchen and got two cookies. He took a bit out of one "Babe, you have out done your self again." He said and walked over to Aiko and kissed her.

"THE LAST ONE TO GET A COOKIE IS ROTTEN DEMON!" Kyo yelled as him and Karin ran in the house to the kitchen. "Watch out" Blaze said as Kyo and Karin ran into the house. Karin poofed and then reappeared next to the cookies, she picked one up just as Kyo got into the kitchen "You're a rotten demon, Kyo-san" She said to him "You cheated" "No I did not" "Did too" "Did not" "Did too" "Mom who won?" Karin said taking abit out of her cookie "I'm not saying." "But mom" Karin said "You know I won" Aiko looked at Blaze "You are both rotten demons" He said to them "We are not rotten demons, you are!" Kyo said and Blaze chuckled a bit "I guess you could say that, after what happen in my past." He said. Butterfly walked to the cookies, she got two off the cookie sheet. One for her and one for Nick. She walked back to Nick and gave him his cookie "Here you go, my love." "Thanks dear" Nick said to Butterfly. Butterfly took a bit of her cookie "Dad is right, you have out done yourself." She said smiling "I did them like I always do." Aiko said to them, "Well how is your cookie?" "It taste great" Nick said to Aiko. "Thanks. I guess Butterfly told you what they was." "Yeah she did, but I don't get why they are called demon cookies." "Well that one you would have to go to the feudal area to find out. Blaze's brother Inuyasha came up them." "Butterfly did not tell me that Blaze's had a brother." "Well she had never meet him." Blaze said ""Why has she never meet him?" "I have not found a way to get back to the feudal area." "Oh." Nick said to Blaze.

Butterfly looked at Kyo and Karin "Guess what" She said to them. "What Butterfly?" Karin said with cookie in her mouth. "I'm pregnant." "That would make me an ant? And Kyo a uncle?" "Yeap." Butterfly said to Karin "I don't want to be an uncle." "To let Kyo, you are any ways." "What a pain in the ass." Kyo said and let out a sigh. Karin smiled "Yeah. Can I help you take care of your kids?" "You sure can, and Kyo gets to help also." Nick looked at Butterfly "What the heck?" "Hey I still want be able to go on mission after the kids are born, so you will have to go on them." Nick let out a sigh "Do you think I'm going to stay at home all the time." "No." "Okay then." Butterfly said to Nick.

"Butterfly how far are you?" "I'm not sure, I have not went to see Tsunade." "You need to go see her." "I know mom, I will I just wanted to tell you before I went to the Hospital." Butterfly said to Aiko, "You have told us the good news, not go see how far along you are." "Okay mom." "I'll go to Tsunade's office and tell her you are on your way to the hospital." "Okay mom" "Your Welcome." Aiko said as she poofed to Tsunade's office. "I'll talk to you later dad, Karin, and Kyo" "Ok sweetie" Blaze said "Take care sis" Karin and Kyo said at the said time.

Aiko poofed in front of Tsunade's door, she knocked on it. "Come in" Shinzue said. Aiko walked in the room. "Hello" She said to Shinzue and Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama Butterfly is heading to the hospital." "Okay." Tsunade said "Shinze your coming too." "Yes ma'am" She said to Tsunade.

Butterfly had got to the Hospital. She walked inside and went to the front desk. "What can we do for Butterfly" Sakura said to her "Hey Sakura, what a surprise to see you here." "I work here." "Cool. I need to check in. Tsunade is suppose to be coming." "Ah okay, well sign here." "Okay" Butterfly said and sighed her name to the sign in sheet. She went and sat down next to Nick. "You novice about finding out how long you are, my dear?" "No not really." Butterfly said to Nick. He smiled at her. Not too long after she sat down Tsunade walked in "You ready to go Butterfly" "Yep" She said and followed Tsunade, Nick was behind Butterfly holding her hand.

They got in the back room "Butterfly, Aiko says that you are pregnant" "Yeap, I took a pregnancy test this morning." "I see. So you want to know far along you are?" "Yes ma'am I do" Butterfly said to Tsunade. "Lets get you set up, so we can do an ultrasound on you." "Okay" Butterfly said "Shizue, go get the ultrasound machine" "Yes ma'am" Shinzue said and went to get the machine. Soon she came back in ultrasound machine "Here we are" She said walking over to Tsunade and Butterfly. "Undo your pants and push them down a bit and pull your shirts up to your breast." Butterfly did as Tsunade said to do. Tsunade put the gel on Butterfly's belly "Sorry it cold." "Its okay" Butterfly said and Nick walked up to her and held her hand. Tsunade picked the handler(sorry I don't know what the thing is called) and put is on Butterfly's belly, she moved it around. "Hmm, you are four weeks pregnant" She said and the handle back on the machine, Then she gave Butterfly a rag to wipe the gel off her belly. Butterfly took the rap and wiped her belly off "Four weeks?" "Yep." "Sweet" Butterfly said smiling as she fixed her clothing. "One other question" "What is it?" "What the heck am I to do nine months?" "I have no idea." "Oh okay." "Well contrasts" "Thanks." "Come back in two months, so we can find out what you are having." "Okay Tsunade-sama" Butterfly said and her and Nick walked out of the room. "Hope they tell Aiko." Tsunade let out a sigh "I kind of let her believe that it will be nine months, but it will be eight, since she is part demon." She said to herself.

Butterfly and Nick walked out of the Hospital "Now to find mom" She said and put her hands on her belly _'I just wonder if it will nine or eight months, for me to have my kids. I hope it ant longer then nine months'_ She thought to herself. Nick looked at Butterfly "Some thing on your mind, what is it?" "Its nothing. It is just about me being pregnant." "Your happy still right?" "Of course I am." "Then what is it" "Its nothing, I just need to talk to my mom about it. She will know the answer to it." Nick let out a sigh "Sorry dear, it just has to do with me being part demon" "Fine." Nick said as they walked through the streets. They was looking for Aiko.

Aiko was in a baby store, that she went to when Butterfly was a baby, and when Karin and Kyo was born. "I think I might know were mom is." Butterfly said as she walked up to a baby store "Well here we are." She walked in and Nick walked in behind her. _'This is going to be a pain in the ass'_ He thought to himself. Butterfly saw Aiko "Other here" She said to Nick, he wanted to get out of their. He hated looking at clothing. "Mom." Aiko looked at Butterfly and Nick "Hey their. So what did Tsunade said?" "She said I was four weeks pregnant." "Wow, that long." "Yep." "Help me look for clothing for your kids." Aiko looked at Nick "Blaze is at the weapon shop across the streets." "Thanks mom" Nick said and walked out the door of the store. "Hun, you have the same type of guy as your father." "What do you mean mom?" "He hates to cloths shop." "Ant all guys like that?" "Yeah." Aiko said looking at the little girls clothing. "Hey mom" "Yeah" "Can we talk after?" "Sure. Now or later?" "Well, now I guess would be the best time." "So what do you want to talk about?" "Me being pregnant." "What about it." "Well sense I'm part demon, how long will my pregnancy last?" "Well, it might be eight. But I'm sure. Why do you ask?" "Oh I just wanted to know, because I was thinking about that on the way here." "Are you a bit nervice about giving birth?" "Yeah, I guess you could say that" "Its only naturally that you are. You remember how I was, sence your dad was not their." "Yeah, I do." "That's just it, you have it better then I did. Nick is here and can be in the room when you give birth to your two kids." "Two kids?" "Yeah, your having a girl and boy" "How can you tell that?" "Oh it's just a feeling I have." Butterfly walked to Aiko and hugged her. "You do know you still have to go for your check up." "Yeah I do mom" Aiko smiled "You will make a great mother. And you make a good wife, I can tell you do." "I've ran off when we can back from our honey moon." "Yeah, but you was worried about your father. You have always been like that." "So what the heck am I to do, about the feeling about dad. I've had two in the past week." Aiko looked at Butterfly "Just get one with Nick. Like you are your father." "That's going to be hard to do." "Yes it will, but after you have your kids, it makes you both closer then you are now." Aiko said and started to look at the baby cloths. Butterfly found some cute cloths for her girl and Aiko found some cute cloths for the boy. They walked out of the store with four bags each.

Blaze and Nick walked out of the weapon store, they both and got two swords and other weapons. Blaze looked at Aiko "Who the hell are those baby cloths for?" "They are Butterfly's baby boy." Nick looked at Butterfly "I have the same question as your father" "They are girls cloths for our daughter." Butterfly said smiling. "How do you know what you are having?" "Oh I have my ways" Butterfly said and Blaze looked at Nick "Aiko told her." "Oh" Is all Nick could get out. Blaze chuckled a bit, he looked at Aiko "What? Butterfly is the one that wanted to talk about things." "Nothing dear" Blaze said and looked at Nick and Nick nodded. They poofed out of town. "I wonder what that was about?" "I think they are going to go train. I'm sure Nick talked to Blaze like you talked to me." Aiko said and Butterfly nodded.

"How about we go put this stuff up, at your house." "Okay mom." Butterfly said to Aiko. They walked to Butterfly's house. "So what do you think mom?" Aiko looked up at the house, which was two stories "It's a bit bigger then our house." "Yeah, I kind of went over board with the blue print for the house." "You did the blue prints to the house?" "Yep, it was me. I had been working on for a while." "When did you start?" "Oh about a three years ago. I want my dream house to be just the way I wanted it." "I know you're a good drawer, but I never thought you would do the blue print to your own house." "Yep, I sure did. So shall we go in?" Butterfly walked to the door and got the key out of her pocket and put the key into the door and unlocked it. When she opened the door to the house, the inside looked great. The floors was hard wood, their was hanging lights from the ceiling. The windows really nice. The kitchen could be seen from the living room. "Lets take this stuff up stairs before Nick and dad come." She said and Aiko nodded. She was in ah at what Butterfly had done, and what a great house had made plans for. "I'm happy you got your dream home sweetie." "Thanks mom. Its missing stuff though." "You mean like pictures, of the family." "Yeah, that" "I will get some pictures for you" "Thanks mom." Butterfly said as she opened up a door, that looked like a nursery. "This is nice." "The room was painted and set up as the house got set up." "The nursery is very nice." "I was thinking of how Karin and Kyo's nursery was when they was babies." "I see. And you was the one what picked out the paint and every thing for the room" "Yep I sure did. Look in the corner" Butterfly say pointing to the corner of the room "Are thus your swords that dad gave you?" "They sure are. I wanted them in here, for now." "But what about your kids getting them and playing with them?" "There is a jutsu around them, so the kids could not touch them." "You think ahead" "Yep, well I try to." "You do." Aiko said laying the bag on the table. "So how are you doing to do their rooms as they get older?" "For now I'm not sure yet." Butterfly said as she put the girls clothing in the pink dresser and the boys in the blue one. "Me and Nick still have to come up with names. I want to have their beds made special, that is why I have the these bed in here for now." "Wow, your going to treat your kids like they are big up in the rank." "Yeah, but they are not to be really treated like that. They are going to get the same training I did." Butterfly said smiling and put her had on her belly. "I have a few names picked out, but I don't know if Nick would like them or not." "All you have to do is talking to him about the names." "Yeah I know mom." She said looked out the door "Speak of the Uchiha" She said talking about Nick. "Tadaima(I'm home) Butterfly" "Okaerinasai(welcome home) Nick" Butterfly said smiling. Nick walked up stairs "So what have you been doing while me and your father was training?" "Talking to my mom, what else" Butterfly said being a smart ass. "I'll take you two later. You two have something to take about" "Okay mom, I'll see you later." Butterfly said giving Aiko a hug, she walked down stairs and hugged Blaze "Love you mom, love you dad" "We love you too" Blaze said as him and Aiko walked out the door. Nick walked to Butterfly "Mom said we had something to talk about?" "Yeah, baby names. Our kids need names." "Yeah I know that, but shouldn't we wait till Tsunade says for sure." "Hun, my mom is never wrong" "Fine then." "But if you want to wait we will wait" "Whatever" He got up and walked off. Butterfly walked up behind him and pushed him to the wall "What the hell happened between you and dad?" "Nothing." "NO TELL ME NOW!" "Gez, your dad is right, you are just like your mother." Nick said and pushed Butterfly away. She grabbed him and pushed him against the wall "What did dad do or say to you?" "Don't worry about it, I'm going to go take a shower." He said and got way from Butterfly.

Butterfly walked up to the nursery and got her swords. _'He wants to be this way, then I will train, and go on missions.' _She thought to herself. He had pissed her off. _'I wish he would just on a mission and come back till after I have the kids.'_ She thought to herself again. Just then Blaze appeared behind her "Butterfly you can't be that way." "Why not dad?" "Your acting like a kid." "Nick pissed me off. He would not tell me what happened." Blaze wrapped his arms around Butterfly, "Chou you know not to act like this. You are being your mother right now." Blaze said to her, this was the first time he had called her by her real name. _'Shit'_ "Watch it Chou, you better clam down now. Drop your swords." Blaze said, his voice starting to sound more deadly. "You don't want to die before you have your kids" Butterfly dropped her swords. "I don't want to die, yet." She said, Blaze ran his claws over her neck. "Good, I would hate to kill my beloved Butterfly and my two grandchildren." He said as he let her go. "You know I can kick your ass." Blaze said to her, he walked off. "Now give Nick space. He is tense" Butterfly fell against a tree, her breathing was slow _'He was going to kill me'_ she thought to herself. _'I've never seen dad that way before, well to me any ways.' _She thought again. She got up and walked to the house _'I pissed Nick off. I just wanted to talk about names for our kids, that's all it was.'_ She thought and let out a sigh. She walked up to the door and walked into the living room. _'Mom was a lot worse, she even put the kids through hell as she trained them' _She thought looking up at the ceiling. She laid on the couch and tried to go to sleep so she rest.


	12. Ch12:Coming  up with names

Chapter 12: Coming up w/ names 4 the kids  
& finding out what Butterfly is having.

Nick walked out of the shower. "Sorry I acted like a little kid, Nick" "No its ok, I acted stupid." Nick said and hugged Butterfly "Should we talk about the names for our kids?" "Okay, let's do that." Nick said looking at Butterfly. "I have a book in our bedroom that is full of names." "Okay, bring in the living room." "Okay I will" She said as she walked to the bed room and got the book. Nick was down stair waiting on her. She got down stairs and set beside Nick "Well here is the book." "Is that the book?" "Yep it sure is" She said and opened the book up. "I have picked out a few names in the book that I like." "Okay what are?" "The 1st one is: Hana it means flower, 2nd: Aya means design, 3rd:Kohaku means Amber; 4th Ren means Lilly; 5th Sora means Sky. That is it for the girl names." "And the boys names." "Let me get to the back of the book, were they are." "Okay" Butterfly goes to the back of the book were the boys names are."Ok here we are. Lets see here, were did they go." She said looking for the names that she had picked out. "Ah, here they are." She said put her finger on the page were the names are "1st Aoi means Blue; 2nd Dai means Great; 3rd Hideaki means shining excellence; 4th Ken means healthy, strong; 5th Ryuu means Dragon Spirit. That is it for the boys" She handed Nick the book and he looked through the book at the names that she had showed him. "Any you see that you like?" "Yeah, Ken Ryuu." "Ah Strong Dragon Spirit." "Yeah, it sounds good together, and a good name for an Uchiha. What do you think about it?" "I like it." Butterfly smiles "Then it is settled our son's name will be Ken Ryuu Uchiha." She said smiling "Now for our daughter." Butterfly said thinking "How about Sora Ren?" "That is cute." "Yes it is, but what about Sky Lilly?" Nick asked smiling and he kissed Butterfly's head "So how about that?" "It's perfect." "Sky Lilly Uchiha, is our daughter." Nick said grinning. He had got to pick the names out for both the kids.

*Two months later*

*five-thirty am*  
Butterfly woke up early that morning. She walked to the kitchen and started to fix breakfast, and she stated to feeling bad. She turned every thing off in the kitchen, and made her back up to her room. "Nick…" She said as she walked into the bedroom. Nick got up and ran over to Butterfly and helped her back to the bed. "You should have not got up out of bed." "But I was going to fix breakfast like I always do, in the mornings." "You need your rest. We have to go the hospital." "We know what we are having, so why go to the hospital." "Because you also have to have a check up." Nick said and Butterfly let out a sigh "But I'll be okay." "No you want. You're not okay now, laid back on the bed and go to sleep" "Fine I will. But I want be able to go back to sleep." She said as she laid back down. Nick pulled her close to him. "Just try to my love. I'm sure you can." He said holding her. Not even twine minutes after she laid down, she tried to get up. He held her tight for she could not get up "You're not getting up out of bed." "But I can't sleep" "Just try to my sweet." Butterfly let out a sigh _'This ant fair, I want to get up, but Nick want let me get up'_ She thought to herself as she laid in the bed. Nick kissed her on the cheek "Babe, just go to sleep, I know you don't want to, but you need it." He said and she just laid their and did not say a word to him.

* Seven thirty am *

Nick had rolled over and looked at the clock "Its seven-thirty" He said yawing, as he set up in bed. "Good she went back to sleep." He said looking at her. _'Now what time did she have to be at the hospital, so she could get her check up and find out what we are having.'_ He thought to himself, he let out a sigh as he got up off the bed; he walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror "I'm I really going to make a good father." He said to himself "You will make a great father" Butterfly said yawning as she set up on the bed. "I need to get ready. To go see Tsunade, I'm just going to go to her office." "No you're going to the hospital." "Fine then" Butterfly said. You could tell that she was pregnant. She was two months along, _'I hope I will have my kids in eight months instead of nine.'_ She thought to herself. Nick walked over to her and gave her a kiss, she kissed him back. "Can you get me my outfit?" "Sure can dear." He said and got her the cloths that she was going to wear today. She got up and got dressed, Nick had already got dressed. They walked down stairs. "I'm hungry." She said yawning. He looked at her "What do you want?" "Roman." "Roman?" "Yeah from the Ichiraku Ramen Shop" "Will they even be opened?" "Yeah they will. I've had roman from their many mornings" She said walking to the door. Nick let out a sigh "What every my Hime, she will get." He said following her. When Butterfly got out of the house and looked at the sky "What a beautiful day it is." She said smiling. "Yes my love it is a nice day." He said to her as he came up next to her, he took her hand and they walked to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

When they got to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, they walked in. Butterfly looked over next to Nick. There was Blaze and Naruto "Hey dad" "Hey Butterfly" Blaze said. Naruto stopped eating his roman for a minute "Hey they Butterfly-chan" He said and got back to him roman. She giggled a bit "The same knuckled Naruto-kun that I know." The old name looked at Butterfly "Well if it ant Butterfly, what can I get for you?" "I'll take beef mixed with chicken roman, Teuchi" She said and he raised an eyebrow to her "You want your father's specially?" "Yeap, I sure do." "Okay coming right. And what about you Nick?" Nick thought for a second "Mmm..I'll take chicken roman" He said "Okay. So a Blaze specially and chicken roman coming up." Teuchi said.

Blaze looked over at Butterfly "Hey sweetie, stand up and let your old man take a look you" He said chucking. She smiled "Okay dad." She said and walked over to him and turned around so he could she her. "Wow. What a beautiful woman you have grow up to be. Your mother is right." "Mom's right about what?" "She said that you are a beautiful girl." He said smiling. "She also said that you look like your birthmother." He said "What did my birthmother look like?" "I don't know. I never saw her." He said which was a lie. He had seen her birthmother and he had killed her. "Dad you're lying." "No I'm not." "Blaze no Taisho your lying!" Blaze shook his head "Would you not do that. You sound just like your mother when you say that." Nick looked at Blaze and then back at Butterfly _'Dang she can be scary'_ He thought "I hear that, Nick" Butterfly said and Nick's eyes went big. 'She is just like my mother Nick, so just be careful' Blaze thought to Nick and he nodded. "Butterfly sweetie…" Blaze said and got up "You don't need to know what happened to your birthmother." He said and walked out the door. His ears and tail was down, he looked down as he walked in the village. The images were playing in his mind, about that night. Naruto looked at Butterfly "Don't you think you was a bit hearse on him Butterfly?" Naruto ask as he paid for him and Blaze's food, and he walked out of the Ichiraku Ramen. Butterfly just sat down and let out a sigh. The roman was down and Teuchi set it down in front of Butterfly and Nick. "Thanks" Nick said to him. Teuchi knew not to say anything when Blaze and Butterfly was fussing. Butterfly just sat there and looked at her roman "Butterfly…" Nick started and she looked over at him. With a look that could someone, he shook his head "Never mind." And just started to eat his roman. 'I need to leave for a bit.' She thought as she got up and walked out of the Ichiraku Ramen. Nick laid the money down for their roman "Butterfly…" He started Teuchi looked at Nick "Let her have some time to herself." "But you don't…" "Yes Nick I do understand. I know that family, well. So just let Butterfly have her time alone." He said and let out a sigh "Okay" Then Teuchi slide the money back to Nick "It's on the house" "Thanks" Nick said and just there.

*With Butterfly*

She let out a sigh "I did it again." She said to herself "Dad hates me now" She said as she started to cry. "I did not mean to be so hoarse on him." She said as she sat in a tree in the forest next to the Valley of the End. "But you was Butterfly" A voice said from the ground. She looked down, it was Tsunade the 5th Hokage. "Blaze told me what you said to him. Aiko would have come but she is on a mission." Butterfly wiped her eye "Lady Tsunade…" "Butterfly don't say anything. You need to listen." Butterfly jumped down out of the tree and she nodded. "Sit down on the ground" Butterfly did as she was told. "This is going to be hard for you to take, but you need to know this." She said and sat down next to Butterfly. "You know your father's nickname." Butterfly nodded "Okay, well before you mother and Blaze got together something happened." Tsunade said taking out a scroll from her pocket, she handed it to Butterfly "Open it and read it." Butterfly did.  
*Scroll* Mission: Capture Blaze the Slaughterer. Dead or alive. *scroll* Butterfly closed the scroll "Keep reading it Butterfly" She said, Butterfly shook her head as she stated to cry. She did open the scroll back up and read more of it *Scroll* Ninjas suited for the mission. Aiko, Star, Hiro, Jiro, Ko, and Kin. Aiko as captain on the mission. Mission length: four day. *scroll* "You may talk Butterfly" "Lady Tsunade, so far this does not tell me how my birth mother and father died." "Well it is in there." Butterfly got back to reading the scroll, she looked down it 'Mission almost failed' She read "That would have been Aiko's first failed mission" Tsunade said to Butterfly "Really?" "Yes it would be." Butterfly looked back at the scroll 'Only five people made it back home.' She read and shook her head "Mom was one of them they came home." "Yes she was." Butterfly looked back at the scroll 'Star's heat was ripped out, a sword was stabbed into Hiro's chest.' Butterfly stopped right there, she was crying like a baby. "Star and Hiro was your birthparents." Tsunade said to Butterfly as she took the scroll " Why…did…no…tell me?" She ask crying even more "Because they did not want you to get hurt." "WELL I'm HURT AND PISSED OFF!" She yelled as she cried "I would have like to know this before now." She said as she placed her hand on her belly. 'This is not good stress for Ryuu and Sky.' She thought to herself as Ryuu kicked her. "Oww, Ryuu that hurt" She said wiping her eye. Tsunade looked at her "You know what you're having?" "Yeah, mom told me." "I see" "Yeah, Nick told me this morning that I had to go to the hospital to see what we was having." "You also had a check up." "Yes I did Lady Tsunade…um… can we do it out it." "Yeah, sure" "Thanks." Butterfly said as Shizue came to them. "Everything okay Lady Tsunade?" Tsunade nodded "It will be. Please go the hospital and get Butterfly's file and my stethoscope." "Will be" Shizune puffed out of the forest. "Thank you so much Lady Tsunade." Butterfly said "You do know that Shizue will bring Nick?" "Yes I do." She said to Tsunade.

Back in the village, Blaze was looking for Butterfly. He found Nick "Have you seen Butterfly?" "She left just a little while after you and Naruto had left." "Do you know where she was going?" "Sorry Blaze I don't." Blaze walked away from Nick and keep looking for her _'Butterfly-hime, were are you at?'_ He thought looking in the village. Butterfly looked around _'Dad?'_ She thought and Blaze heard her thought, he started to run to the forest to were Butterfly was at. He stopped when he saw Butterfly and Tsunade. '_There is my little Butterfly.'_ He thought only to his self. His ear's twitched as he watched Tsunade check Butterfly out. Shizune was their but no site of Nick. '_That's good Nick has not got here yet.'_ He thought to himself. He still did not like Nick at all, but he had to get over it. He let out a faint sigh and walked to where they were at. "Hello." He said and then looked at Tsunade "How is my daughter?" "She is doing good, and the babies are going good also." She said to him "That's good." Tsunade walked away and went back to the village. Leaving Blaze and Butterfly a alone so they could talk. "Dad I'm sorry about what I said at the Ichiraku Ramen." "No Butterfly, it is me who should be sorry. I should have told you sooner." Blaze said looking doing "Dad… do you hate me?" "Of course not Butterfly." He said to her "How could I hate you? You are too sweet to hate." He said to her and hugged her. "Dad…" "What Butterfly?" "Exactly how did you and mom get together?" Blaze looked away "Um… that is a long story." "I would like to hear it." "You sure about that?" Butterfly nodded "Yes I'm sure." "Okay then…"He said to her and hugged her.


	13. Ch 13: Flashback

Chapter 13: Flash back

Blaze looked at Butterfly "It's best if we set down before I start to tell you what happened." He said to her and she nodded. They both sat down on the ground. "You really want to know the truth? Even though it will hurt." "Yes, I want to know what happened." "Okay then, my dear Butterfly." He said to her.

*Flashback*

Aiko had been called to called to the hokage's office. 'You called me Lady Tsunade' She said standing in front of her desk. 'Yes, Aiko I did. I have a S-rank mission for you.' She said to her and she nodded. 'Okay Lady Tsunade, it will get done.' 'The is to bring the S-ranked ninja known as Blaze the Slaughterer.' She said to Aiko and she nodded. Five other ninjas walked into the room. 'Ah. Aiko here is your team. Now there is other ninjas that will come along with you six, but this is the main team.' She said and looked at the other five ninjas. 'Aiko meet, Star, Hiro, Ko, and Kin.' Star and Hiro looked at Aiko 'It's an honor to work with you Aiko.' They said to her. They was the parents of Butterfly. Ko and Kin did not say anything to her. 'Well looks like we have a good squad.' Tsunade said to them and they bowed 'You have to leave in the morning.' She said to them and they all nodded. Aiko was the captain of the team. They followed Aiko's orders. After they had got out of the office Ko and Kin left. Aiko, Star, and Hiro was still together, they was talking. They was good friends. 'Aiko for some reason me and Hiro do not make it, you have to raise Butterfly as your daughter.' Star said 'We want to know our little girl is in good hands, and we trust you.' Hiro said and smiled a bit 'Okay I will do that, and I raise her just as you both would raise her.' 'Thank you so very much, Aiko.' They both said 'It's no problem.' She said to them.

*The next morning*

**At five a.m. Aiko woke up and yawned **_**'Well here is to another mission'**_** She thought to herself, as she got dressed for the mission. She had got every weapon and scroll together that she was going to need for the mission. She knew the mission would last at least three days. After she had got dressed and suited up for the mission, she walked out of the house. She headed to the Ichiraku Ramen, for her breakfast. When she got their she ordered a bowl of chicken roman. "Going on a mission, today, Aiko?" Teuchi ask her, and she nodded "Going on a S-rank mission." "Then in that case this is on the house and you have as much as you want." "That's Teuchi" She said and eat up, she had about three bowls "Thanks again Teuchi" "Your welcome Aiko. Be careful on the mission" "Will do" She said as she walked out of their and to the west gate of Konoha, to wait on the rest of the team. **

Three minutes latter Star and Hiro showed up "Hey Aiko" "Hi Star and Hiro. Did you find someone to watch Butterfly while we are the mission?" "Yes, we did Aiko" Hiro said to her "That's good." "Aiko if we are killed on the mission then you are to raise Butterfly as your own child." "I will Star" "Thanks so much Aiko" "I would not want her to fall into the wrong hands." "Spoken like a true mother" Star said and Aiko smiled. Then Ko and Ken walked up to them "Sorry we are late." "You know what time the mission was." "Sorry Aiko." "Late as ever. This is why you never come back on mission when you are told to." She said to them "Let's just get going." She said as headed out of the village, they followed her.

*Back to realty*

"Dad how in the hell do you know what mom did before she came and got you?" "It's simple I looked into your mother's eyes after everything happened." "Dad that is not true" "Yeah it is" "What every let's get to the part where you and mom meet in battle." "Okay then" Blaze said to Butterfly.

*Flashback*

As they got to the middle of the forest, they knew that they was close to finding Blaze. There was dead bodies laying every were. "Holy crap, he is a killer." Star said "He sure is" Hiro said "Let's keep our guard up everyone" Aiko said looking around and they all nodded. Just then all you could hear is a ninja scream in pain, he was being killed. The rest of them headed to where the scream came from. When they got there, they seen a guy with all long white hair, with dog ears. He had crimson red eyes "Died!" Is all he said to them. Aiko ran at him with one of her swords, he just kicked her out of the way. Star and Hiro gagged up on him and he did a round house kick on them and they went flying. Aiko got back up and spit blood out of her mouth, she ran back at him and stabbed in the chest, which did not faze him at all. He grabbed her by the hair and through her against a tree. She hit the tree hard and slide down it. She coughed up blood and spit it out. She got up and did a jutsu called deadly pedals, which were flower pedals with sharp points on them. The jutsu hit him, some of the pedals pieced his skin and others do not.

Blaze got held down by some of the ninjas but he broke their arms and then ripped their hearts out. He liked the sound of their screams. "You Kohona shits will never take me back to the village." He said to them as he headed for Star, he pulled her to him "What a shame a pretty girl like yourself had to die" He said as ripped her heart out. Aiko was ran at him about she was not fast enough to save Hiro, Blaze stabled him right through the heart. "YOU DEMON!" Aiko yelled as she ran at him and kicked him in the gut. Then four of the other ninjas got him and put tags that would stop him from going back into demon mode. They bound him up and carried him back to the village.

*Back at the village*

When they came to the village gate, you could hear all the villagers cheering. The fifth hokage was standing at the gate when she saw Aiko and only four ninjas come back. She looked back at the villagers "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GO BACK HOME AND WORK!" She yelled and they did leave. Only a little girl with blue hair and blue eye was at the gate standing behind it.

*back to realty*

Blaze looked at Butterfly who was crying "See I told you that you would cry" He said to her and she wiped her eyes "You was a bad guy" "Of course, I killed over 100,000,000,000 people." He said and looked away. It hurt him to tell her about what he had done to her birth parents. "You was three when you call me daddy for the first time." "Was that after you and mom got together?" "No it was not. It was when Orochmaru acted the village." "Oh…" She said "Yeah, when you called me that a part of me came out that would have never came out of me. So you saved me from myself" "I did?" "You sure did. I'm glad you saved me" He said and hugged her. "I owe my life to you Butterfly-hime" "You are the one who saved me from Orochmaru so no you do not." She said to him.

*Some time later*

Nick walked into the forest looking for Butterfly. He found her "Butterfly-hime." "What Nick?" He stopped and looked at her, she looked different "What did you do to my lovely Butterfly?" "Nick it is me." Blaze looked at him "This is your wife, we was only talking." He said to Nick "I still don't like you, so you better watch your back. You hurt my daughter and grandchildren, I will not hold back. You got that?" Nick looked peal "Yes sir." He said and Blaze looked at him "Good boy" He got up and then kissed Butterfly on the head "Love you sweetie, take care of my grandchildren" "I will dad, love you too" She said to him as he walked off. Nick walked over to Butterfly as she got up. "You okay love?" "Yeah I'm okay Nick." He said and wrapped his arms around her "I thought you had ran away from me." "I needed some time think." He kissed her "I thought something was wrong." She kissed him back. "I can take care of myself Hun." "But your pregnant with our kids." "I'm okay, I'm tough like my mother. She went on a few mission while she was pregnant with Kyo and Kari." "I worry about you love" "I know you do Nick-kun" Butterfly said to him and hugged him back. "Let's go home" "Okay love" She said to him and they walked home.


	14. Ch 14 Butterfly's pregnancy

Chapter 14: Butterfly's pregnancy

Butterfly woke up on a snowy December morning. It was at five o'clock when she woke up, she was going to fix breakfast like she did every morning. But she did not feel to good _'I've got to get to Lady Tsunade'_ She thought to herself. Then she looked at Nick who was still asleep_. 'I'm not going to wake him up.'_ She thought again as she got ready. She got dressed and walked out of the bedroom, she shut the door very quietly so she did not want to wake Nick up at all. She walked down stairs. _'If I could turn into a butterfly right now I would, but I can't.'_ she thought as she walked out the door. She went to the hospital, Sakura was at the front desk. "Butterfly-chan, what brings you here?" "Well my kids are ready to be born." "You came here by yourself know this?" "Yes I did. Is Lady Tsunade here?" "Yeah she is. Let me get you ready to have your kids" "Okay" She said and followed Sakura to a room. She let Sakura do what she had to "Sakura can you call my mom?" Sakura nodded and just then there was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" "Mrs. Tashio…" She said "What can't a mother come and help deliver her daughter's kids?" "Yes. But it was just a surprise that you are here. Butterfly just wanted me to call you." "Well I am her mother; I can tell when a thing like this is going to happen." She said and looked at Butterfly "How are you feeling sweetie?" "I will be better when I can see my kids" She shook her head "You sound like me, when Kyo and Kari was born" Aiko said to Butterfly and kissed her on the forehead.

*An hour later*

Butterfly got a sharp pain in her belly "Butterfly take a few deep breaths" "Okay Sakura" She said and did what she was told. Tsunade came into the room and looked at Butterfly "You ready?" "Yes, I've been ready for eight months" She said smiling. "Good" Tsunade said to her. "Aiko take her to the delivery room" "Yes ma'am" She said and pushed the Bed Butterfly was in, to the delivery room. But this time Butterfly was having contractions. Sakura looked at her "Okay Butterfly on a count of three push as hard as you can." Butterfly nodded "Okay. One, two, three" Aiko said holding onto Butterfly's hand, she pushed as hard as she could "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. You can stop pushing right now, she nodded. Three minutes later Butterfly did this again. Her son Ryuu can out first. Sakura took him to the back of the room to clean him up. "Okay sweetie, let's do this again" Aiko said to her and she did. Then Lilly was born, Sakura had came can back with Ryuu and she handed him to her, then Sakura took Lilly to the back and did the same thing to Lilly as she did to Ryuu. "Here you go Butterfly." She said handing Lilly to her. Tsunade walked out of the room. Sakura walked to another room next to the room were Butterfly was at. She was feeling out some paperwork and Ryuu and Lilly.

"Mom you can hold Ryuu" Butterfly said and handed him to her. She took him "Why did you not want Nick here with you?" "Well he has been doing everything for me, so I let him rest." "Sweetie I thought you would want your husband here with you when you had Ryuu and Lilly." "Well… I wanted you here more than anything" Butterfly said to Aiko while she looked at Lilly. "Butterfly you know that I wanted you dad with me when I had Kyo and Kari, so that is why I thought you would want Nick to be with you." Aiko said to Butterfly.

Just a few minutes Nick came into the room. "Butterfly…" He said to her, he was very disappointed "I wanted to be with you when you had our kids." "You was so tired, I did not want to wake you up." "Huh, I was okay. You should have wake me up so I could bring you here." He said to her. Aiko looked at Nick "I will let you four have your time" She said handing Nick Ryuu. Then she walked out of the room.

Nick got closer to Butterfly "I'm sorry that I did not wake you up. You had just been doing so much for me; I wanted to let you rest." She said to him and then just shook her head "Let's not fuss. It's not a good way to start off as parents" "Yeah your right huh." He said smiling at Ryuu.

*five minutes latter*

Ino came in and smiled at Butterfly "Butterfly you may go home. Ryuu and Lilly are free to go also." She said and gave her the hospital info on Ryuu and Lilly. "Thanks Ino" "It's no problem Butterfly-chan" She said as she walked out of the room. Nick looked at Butterfly and smiled at her. "Well let's get the kids home, so they can see their new home." She said and he nodded.


End file.
